In the known pneumatic tire filled with pressurized air when used, the possibility of a blowout is an inevitable structural problem.
As a non-pneumatic tire capable of preventing a blowout from occurring, there is a so-called solid tire having a solid structure, which is filled therein with rubber, as described in Patent Document 1.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. H06-293203